Transparent Strings
by Blooming Confessions
Summary: She thought she could tell right from wrong. She thought she knew where each path would lead. Then again, Mikan Sakura also thought she knew herself. / Co-Authored by Brisken & B.C / Edited Version
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer- We do not own any part of Gakuen Alice.  
__Author's Note- Nothing in this chapter has changed. _

******·٠•Transparent Strings****•٠·**  
-Written By Brisken & Blooming Confessions-

_"Don't run away from your fears; Accept them and face them yourself."_

-Blooming Confessions & Brisken-

* * *

**-Chapter One-**

Cold violet eyes stared down at me. Her mouth twitched ever so slightly as I defiantly stood before her with crossed arms. She mimicked my pose and continued staring at me, even going as far as pushing a lock of her pixie-cut lavender locks behind her ear and glancing at me through her lashes.

Once my lip twitched, she knew just how to finish me off. "Mikan..."

I stomped my foot childishly and huffed, "Fine."

My best friend - and boss - blankly handed me a couple of glittery dresses and continued on whizzing through the paperwork.

"Hotaru," Her orbs flickered to my hazel wells momentarily before dismissing me altogether. Why couldn't she even say a 'thank you'? After all, I was working after my given hours. I hated this bondage she had put me under.

With a sigh, I walked away from the counter that held the cash registers and expertly weaved my way through the customers and racks of clothing.

Girls squealed over articles while guys walked slowly past the store to check out all of the chicks gathered here. I rolled my hazel irises and found the rack that Hotaru had asked - more like demanded - me to hang the dresses on.

I nimbly dropped the glittery mass onto the metal rod and peeked out of the window to the rest of the mall. Our store was located on the outskirts of the food court. But more importantly, Ruka's work - my old job - was across from ours.

From my spot, I could perfectly see him flashing his "infamous" smile at a customer while ringing up his purchases. He flipped his gold mane almost making me swoon. Then I saw _her_ blonde mop bounce towards him as the customer bid him farewell. She wrapped her tanned arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. He reacted by doing what I call his 'seductive' laugh and nodded.

Brit giggled before turning on her heels and prancing out of his shop, her green eyes alight with mischievous. I hated Ruka's girlfriend to the point of quitting my old job so that I wouldn't have to see what I just saw.

With a sigh, a bent over and collected the clothes that our customers had dropped and been too lazy to pick up. You'd think that if the whores had enough energy to squeal then they'd have enough energy to hang a frickin dress on a frickin pole. All they had to do was raise their hand and drop it not on the floor but on the pole. They should know what a pole is since they dance on one nightly.

Someone clearing their throat made me jump into the air with a slight squeal. At least the sound mixed in with the others resonating throughout our glossed shop.

I straightened out my black glittering dress so that it would at least cover up to a third of my thighs. Hotaru's rule at her store was that we had to wear the clothing that she sold...this dress was the most modest one I could find.

Plastering a big smile onto my heart-shaped face, I turned and said, "Hey, do you need something?"

"Yeah."

I snapped my eyes open upon hearing the deep chilling voice. Surely enough, standing before me was the new guy in our school, Natsume Hyuuga. He was the holder of defined crimson pools lined by thick black lashes. His tanned body was perfectly chiseled and his facial features were sharp and angular. He had a broad nose that sat above full pale red lips and arched brows that would dance to show his emotions.

Currently, the god was smirking at me, his gaze traveling the length of my body. I was tempted to ask how much he saw - since my dress was rather short... - but decided against it thinking it'd be best not to know.

"What can I help you with?" I asked in a polite manner.

He quirked a brow. I inwardly smirked as I disguised my lust for the tall lean male. He clearly wasn't expecting me to be unaffected by his sexiness.

He ran a hand through his jet black hair fabricating a mess of perfectness. No one could be so perfect, it was impossible.

"I'm looking for a dress for my sister," He explained.

I nodded and asked, "What style does she like?"

He looked thoughtfully around the store before his intense gaze landed on me. I pulled my blush in and looked at his chest as to avoid his gaze.

Natsume extended a hand and pointed at my dress. "This type."

"Okay," I said. "My dress is over there if you want to check it out."

My seller mode had been activated as I steered him through the crowd all the while explaining the dresses pros while avoiding the cons. We reached the rack and I gingerly showed him the price. The store was expensive since Hotaru had an obsession with money.

He narrowed his eyes slightly, one hand holding the price tag the other tucked into his dark washed jeans. After a moment he finally said, "I'll take it, but in red."

I beamed at the lad as I reached over and found the red style of my dress.

"Do you know her size?"

He blinked and then scanned his eyes over my body yet again. I avoided slapping him and covering my body as he practically undressed me. How can all the girls like him when he's such a perv?

"What size are you?" He answered.

I blinked in surprise and failed at hiding my blush. This was getting a little personal.

I whispered, "8."

He plucked out a dress and peeked at the size saying, "She's about your size," Then he gave me the dress. While walking towards the register to ring up his purchase I glimpsed at the size and saw the number 8 typed on it.

Once reaching the counter, I began preparing his order. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw his rouge eyes watching my every movement. _Such a creep.._I thought and held the tag over the scanner. The phone rang -pulling me out of my thoughts-. I reached to pick it up for a distraction but Hotaru beat me to it by pulling out the plug.

"Annoying bastards. Calling my work for all of the shit that they want. I swear they'll be praying for Satan to take them when I lay my hands on them," She muttered.

I laughed, knowing that she was talking about the business men that desired to hire her. She was a senior in high school, like me. But Hotaru was special, she already owned 3 businesses and had made multiple inventions which she's sold to companies for millions.

As I finished his purchase, Natsume said, "You look different in school."

My hands finished typing out the number on the tag as I replied, "Yeah. I have to wear clothes from work if I want to keep my job. You're total will be 168 dollars...Sir," I added hesitantly.

He took the plastic bag as I took his extended credit card. I swiped the card and finished off the purchase then handed him his card and smiled while saying, "Thanks for shopping here. Hope you're sister likes the dress."

He smirked and nodded, but stayed before me. Not wanting to be caught in his intense gaze, I shuffled trough the paperwork before me, pretending to need to find something.

"That doesn't explain the hair and makeup," He continued.

I sighed and replied, "I can't just where my hair in a messy bun with this type of dress. Plus Hotaru makes me wear all of the junk so that I'll attract more customers."

That was half the truth, I couldn't wear my hair casually with such a spunky dress. I had curled my auburn hair into soft waves that fell to my chest line, but because I liked dressing up for a change...not because Hotaru made me. Albeit she did encourage it.

Natsume simply said, "Hn."

His face had been void of emotion except for the occasional smirk which let some mischievous and amusement slip through his façade.

Still, he stood before me. Feeling wicked uncomfortable with him watching me for a minute straight, I stopped riffling through the papers and asked, "Is there something else you-"

"Were you even looking for something?" He interrupted.

I froze and stared at him with my mouth slightly ajar.

He shook his head with a small smirk. "Wanna catch a bite to eat?"

My limbs became moveable again as I kindly smiled and said, "I have work. Sorry."

Natsume looked at Hotaru as he asked, "Can't you have a lunch break?"

My hands found the pen laying near the register. They started to spin it in circles to release some of my nerves. Dammit why did this guy get me so worked up?

"I'm not hungry."

Actually I was starving and I was no longer on duty but I knew that Natsume had a girlfriend. She was constantly hanging on him and I knew because I watched him at school. I wasn't a stalker, if anything he was the stalker. Natsume was always watching me with a bimbo or two trying to gain his attention. I could feel his gaze - always as intense as fire - as though he desperately needed something from me.

So, when he wasn't watching me I'd watch him to see what type of guy was stalking me. Besides, he wasn't an eyesore or anything. There was something that did bother me though; never once had I seen Natsume smile. He was always either looking bored, irked or tired and sometimes - on his good days - he'd smirk.

Suddenly his hand slammed onto the papers before me causing me to stare in shock at him. Hazel and crimson clashed as an invisible current slapped me across the face.

He opened his mouth to speak - although I probably wouldn't have heard it since I was so mesmerized - but was interrupted by Ruka.

"Mikan, you ready to go?"

I lifted my eyes from Natsume's, seeing his lip twitch in annoyance.

"Sure," I said while gathering my belongings from under the counter.

The two boys were glaring at one another, both having their hands tucked into their pockets and both having their bottom lip slightly stuck out.

"Ruka?" I asked after standing beside him for a full two minutes.

He snapped his cerulean orbs to me and forcibly laughed before saying, "Yeah. Let's go."

As my body turned away from Natsume's I felt a sudden overbearing doleful emotion inundate me.

Before I could think, I twisted my head back to Natsume and waved slightly with a small smile on. I said, "Bye, Natsume," Before looking in front of me again and walking into the obstreperous food court.

"Mikan."

I looked up at Ruka as he walked beside me with distant eyes. "Yeah?"

"What was he doing there?"

My head cocked to the right as I pondered on his sudden pensive gaze and tense and irate figure.

I responded, "He was buying a dress for his sister."

We continued to the car in silence.

* * *

"Luna, I'm going to bed," I called.

Sumire flipped her permed emerald hair over her shoulder as she turned her magazine's page. "Of course you'd go to bed early. You're such a weird loser."

I ignored my step sister and strained to hear Luna's - my step mom - reply.

"Okay. Are you alright?" Her blonde hair popped out from her room down the hall, her hazel irises round with concern.

"Mhm," I reassured with a smile. "Just tired."

Luna nodded before smiling at me and saying, "Alright well goodnight, Mikan. Sleep well."

We both knew it was more than a farewell, it was a plea. Lately, I hadn't been sleeping and the bags under my eyes were proof. It wasn't entirely my fault, my nightmares were so horrid and daunting that I couldn't sleep after awaking from one.

It was always the same; cloaked demons would be chasing me through the woods while calling out my name. They were as fast and nimble as shadows and I knew that when they said, "We're coming for you," That it was true. The demons were coming for me because I had saved Ruka.

Just thinking of his lifeless body on the bank of the river made me shiver. My powers - which I avoided using as it brought the demons closer to finding me - hadn't been enough to bring Ruka to life so I had begged for power from the had given me the power and now Ruka was warm and living; but now, they were coming. And I couldn't run or hide this time.

If only I hadn't had these strange powers that made people ostracize me. We had to move when I was in the fifth grade since the children grew scared of me after I had shown them my power. It was nothing special, just the power to move objects mostly. But it was different and humans estrange what is different in fear of the unknown.

I don't know where I got them from. Maybe Mother or Father would know but I couldn't ask them. Mom had died when I was in the third grade and Dad had passed away from a car accident about two years ago now. Whenever I had mentioned my powers to Dad, he'd become uneasy and tell me to never speak of them or use them.

My mother was a distant memory. All that I could remember was that she looked a lot like me - hazel wells and auburn hair with a heart-shaped face. I think she was kind and active. Dad was always laughing and caring to me. I had perfect parents, ones that truly cared for me. I guess that's why they died, because they were too perfect to be living.

"Moron, are you going to go to bed or were you just joking?" Sumire interrupted.

I snapped out of my reverie and cuddle into my bed trying to evade the light from Sumire's half of the room. I was a senior in high school and Sumire a freshmen and still we had to share a room. I wasn't complaining exactly. Honestly I loved it since it helped with my nightmares. But my step sister felt differently.

Her bedside lamp illuminated her pale face as she watched me with worry. Sumire's slightly upturned nose crinkled as she thought of what to do and her thin lips pursed as she struggled with her words.

"Idiot...why are you scared of your nightmares? They're not real."

I had to laugh. This was our relationship; I played the loser older sister who cared for her junior and Sumire played the wanna-be popular junior who never wanted to concern herself with her loser senior. But she was too good for that. Sumire cared for me and her way of masking her concern was to make it seem like an insult.

"Perms, if only you knew how real they were.."

* * *

_Brisken- _Thanks for reading :D Hope you enjoyed!

_B.C- _Here's a rerun of Chapter One. (: Enjoy Chapter Two! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**·٠•Transparent Strings****•٠****·  
**-Written By Brisken & Blooming Confessions-

_"Don't run away from your fears; accept them and face them yourself."_

-Blooming Confessions & Brisken-

* * *

**-Chapter Two-**

The night sky was eerie. Leaning tree branches blocked the little amount of light that escaped from the moon. I could hear it, the sound of their footsteps getting louder and louder by the second. I looked back once and that was all it took for my legs to quicken their speed. There were so many of them. Their black cloaks fluttered in the wind as they weaved through the forest chasing me to my very limits. They wouldn't stop until they had me. I couldn't stop until I was safe. I panted and looked ahead at the never-ending forest but I kept my speed up until I couldn't withstand the conditions.

I stopped abruptly beside an oak tree and closed my eyes, placing my hand on the wet trunk while struggling to catch my breath. My head was spinning, my heart pounding, and my legs were aching. My body collapsed and I hugged myself. I opened my eyes only to see the world swirling around me, circling my entire being, swallowing me into the depths of the forest. In an attempt to inhale some oxygen, I began breaking out into a hoarse cough. I couldn't keep going; I couldn't run any further.

"Run!"

I snapped my head up towards the source of the voice, my thoughts streaming back to reality once again. That voice, it was a voice I recognized, but it was a different tone than usual. I just couldn't pin exactly who it was. I looked behind me to see a figure in black running towards me, his face a blur. Beyond him was a myriad of them. All were close behind on the man's tail. I managed to pull myself away from the tree and urged myself to sprint. That was the only thing I could do. However sooner or later I realized that no matter how hard I pushed, my feet could not carry my weight. I had reached my limit. With my energy drained, I slumped onto the forest floor.

I attempted to exhale and inhale, knowing well of what would happen if they got me. I sensed their footsteps wavering and stopping behind me. My head turned to look through the curtain of my messy auburn hair. To my surprise, long pale fingers were reaching toward me. I moved slightly to avoid its' grasp.

But I was too late. I was surrounded; they were all around me. I could sense their wicked smiles under their hoods. The leader was still reaching towards my face with its' long slender fingers. I closed my eyes and did the last thing I could: scream.

_Bzz...Bzz..SMACK._

I snapped open my eyes and looked around, searching for any signs of what happened; but there was none. I was back in my room, with Sumire at my side, her hands on her hips. My hazel orbs wondered to the ceiling and then back to the pissed off Sumire.

"Moron, your alarm rang for 5 minutes and you didn't even bother to shut it off." She scowled. "Why did you even set it at 5:00 a.m.?! School starts at 7:45!"

_Because I wanted the dreams to end before they reached me, _I answered her question in my mind. Shoving the thought away, I smiled up at her. "You need to wake up early."

"Well I'm not going to." She stomped off to her bed and continued to sleep.

I sighed and silently thanked the alarm clock on my dresser. After much labor, I sat up and walked towards the bathroom and started the shower just so the water could be warm enough. I leaned against the sink thinking of the events of the dream last night. Somehow, they were stronger than before. The 'cloaked ones' had gotten to me before my alarm rang.

I shook my head. This was bad. I had witnessed part two of my never-ending dreams.

* * *

I tugged my books out of my locker and tucked a strand of loose hair falling from my ponytail behind my ear. A sigh escaped my lips as I clicked my lock back into place on my locker and started walking towards my classroom. Students whizzed past me in pursuit of getting to their destination on time. I let a small smile grace my lips to greet the passing teens who waved before heading up the narrow stairs of the academy.

Reaching the classroom, I dragged myself into the seat next to Hotaru. I threw my stuff down on my table and sat in my seat. From the corner of my eyes I saw Hotaru's emotionless violet eyes lingering on her essay in a specific amount of pure concentration. I watched her whisper the words to herself over and over again. My eyes wondered to the board then out to the windows beside my desk.

"You didn't memorize your essay," Hotaru said, her head still down and her eyes still focused of the paper before her.

I sighed and shook my head. Truth to be told, I didn't even know where my essay was at the moment. Looking at her face that was beginning to fill with thoughts, I could tell that she guessed something wasn't right.

"Have you been sleeping?" she suddenly questioned me directly with an intense gaze.

"Yes, I have," I lied, my voice cracking just the slightest bit. I peered at her in hope that she wouldn't notice the slight change in my tone. To tell the truth, I was extremely sleep deprived. I awoke early every day in order to avoid some parts of the dreams. I hated waking up at five a.m. as much as everyone else, but I had to. I looked at her and knew that she wasn't convinced.

I frowned before smiling as an idea came into my mind. I puffed my cheeks childishly and blew them out, "I have been! I'm not lying too! Were you worr-"

A sudden hush swept around the room. After a moment the girls' abrupt squealing sliced the palpable air as they rushed towards the doorway. I turned to the door to see Natsume leaning against the threshold with every girl just centimeters away from him. His crimson eyes swept across the room, locking his gaze with mine for the slightest of seconds before walking to the seat behind Hotaru. I watched the red-haired girl sitting behind us stare at him in astonishment and admiration. The class watched with wide eyes and hushed tones as Natsume approached the young teen.

"Can I sit here?" he bent down to look at the girl directly in the eye.

A simple, "Yes," would have been fine. Except that wasn't what happened; the girl sat there gaping at the male before her for what seemed like forever. I wanted to slap myself when the moment lasted longer than a minute.

"Are you going to answer? Because we could all be memorizing our essays right now and not spending our sweet time gaping at dear Natsume," Hotaru said in a nonchalant tone that was loud enough for the class to hear. Everyone straightened, taking in Hotaru's point, and stared at the girl behind us, cautioning her.

"Y-yeah..Sure," the girl muttered sheepishly before quickly lifting her backpack and placing it on another desk.

Once Natsume settled down in his new seat the girls in the room flew to the desks near him. Every seat in the middle section was filled while the front and back rows lay half empty. I groaned silently and inwardly hoped for a quiet and peaceful day.

"Alright everyone, let's get started! Essays are due so turn them in," our teacher announced as she trotted in. "Remember that you'll come to present your essay presentation starting tomorrow and your Mid-Term Exams start next week so I want you guys to do some practice studies as much as you can." I watched my teacher walk in, dropping her books on her desk, with her hands on her hips looking professional. "All of you may use _only_ this period to study, got it?"

I gulped; I had forgotten my essay somewhere yesterday while I was working. I looked at Ms. Mizumi, hoping that she wouldn't check the names today. Instead, I passed the essays on my desk to the person in front of me while pulling my books out of my desk. My book opened to the page with a large post-it saying _MUST STUDY _on it. Usually, I'd be burying my head in these textbooks but I was too worked up about what happened this morning.

I sighed and pushed the book away from me, resting my head on my palm. My legs swayed under my desk and I watched as other students flipped through their textbooks crazily.

I stopped abruptly when I felt someone's gaze on me. Shifting slightly in my seat, I peeked through a curtain of my wavy hair. Without a doubt, Natsume was sitting in his seat watching my every move, his face holding signs of amusement. I flinched ever so slightly and bent my head down. His lingering gaze made me feel like a hopeless kitten on the street. I watched his crimson eyes scan the area around me. Boy, was this uncomfortable.

Shuddering, I relaxed myself and tried to focus on my textbook. Unfortunately, that strategy didn't work well; I was twitching in my seat so much that Hotaru shot me an irritated look before returning to her notes.

The bell rang shortly after several minutes of his intense gaze. I sighed of relief when he left for his next period and looked at Hotaru. Her backpack was already slung on her shoulders. She crossed her arms and looked at me.

"You're not coming to work today," she said lifting up her books.

"But-" I was stopped by the shake of her head.

"You'll just be in the way." She turned and left me in the classroom.

I sighed and lifted my books up, "See you tomorrow Ms. Mizumi!" I waved and headed out the doorway. My eyes were focused on my textbooks as I walked through the hallway to my locker.

"Next stop...Science," I hugged the textbooks to my chest and stopped a few feet front from my locker. _He_ was standing there expectantly. I raised an eyebrow at him and stepped towards my locker, unraveling my combination.

"Yes? Do you need something?" I asked, placing my books inside and pulling out a massive research text. I turned around towards him afterwards for his explanation.

He looked around the area near us as if he was afraid to be seen with me then looked at me. "You left this yesterday when you went off with your boyfriend." He held up my essay paper to my face.

I let a slight blush appear while saying in a half protesting voice, "He's not my boyfriend..." I took a breath and looked at him.

"Give it to me," I reached up to retrieve my work and as I pulled it out of his tight grip, it caught his finger. The sudden move caused the paper to create a large paper cut right down the side of his index finger and less than a second later blood starting running down his finger. I immediately turned back to my locker, rummaging through the mess that was my school work. With some luck, I managed to find my 'Emergency Kit'.

I opened the box and pulled out a tube of cream and a long bandage. With careful hands I squeezed a small amount of cream onto the center of the bandage and raised it up carefully. "Give me your hand."

He cocked an eyebrow before scoffing, "I don't need your help." He turned his face towards the stairs, avoiding me and my offer to help completely.

Seriously, this guy's attitude just irritates me to the point where I don't care if I'm seen with a knife full of his blood. Honestly, he was taking this I'm-Too-Cool act too far; I mean, c'mon, he's got a freaking huge paper cut on his finger! Besides that, I could have sworn I saw him wince once or twice already. That was it.

I scowled and grabbed his wrist, giving him a tug towards my direction before wrapping the bandage around his hurt finger. That must have caught him off guard because he temporarily lost his balance and jammed his shoulder onto the side of my cheek. I winced, but didn't stop tightening the bandage. I felt his gaze on me the whole time while I treated his wound. This guy was a creeper.

I moved myself away from him and gave him a glare. "You are the most-."

I was about to add something else, but I completely froze. The ability to move my body was gone.

Natsume's hands were on either of my sides, caging me. He looked at me with those mesmerizing crimson eyes, his chest rising and falling with his pattern of breathing. I swallowed my breath and looked at him. He had that kind of aura that made people just stare, and I guess I was doing just that. I watched his eyes searched mine like he knew something I didn't. With no other choice I gazed into them, those harsh, deep, red orbs, becoming lost in a fantasy.

His presence seemed to be hypnotic, for the outside world seemed to slowly disappear by the minute. What was worse was that his face was inches away from mine; but instead of his usual expression of nonchalance, his face held different emotions. Pain was visible in his eyes; the sadness that was mixed with it was almost unbearable.

His breath fell onto my lips as I thought about these things. "_Mikan.._I-"

_Ding..Ding..Ding_

I raised my head and looked at the clock on the wall. Natsume shifted away from me and shoved his hands into his pockets as if nothing had ever happened. I looked at him, speechless. His eyes left my face and then he walked off to his next class. I gently touched my cheek. The heat from my blush melted at my fingertips.

Natsume had called me by my name. He was going to say something and by the looks of it, it was rather important. His expression as well, it meant something - something deep and beyond my knowledge. I sighed in irk; now I had two things to worry about.

I inhaled the gulp of air and placed my hand on the cold surface of my locker door. In defeat of my emotions, I sighed and slammed my locker close.

* * *

"Mikan, what's wrong?"

I looked up upon the familiar, gentle voice to find Ruka leaning against his car, his deep, ocean eyes looking at me in worry. His golden-blonde hair glistened in the sunlight. He was like an angel: gentle, soothing, and beautiful. I mentally slapped myself for reviewing his features once again.

I shook my head and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, Ruka."

He returned the smile with his own soft one and opened the passenger's door. I nodded thanks to him and slipped into the car. I pondered for a few minutes about the day's events and felt a slight blush creep up my cheeks as I replayed the scene with Natsume over again.

From the corners of my eyes I saw Ruka tense up and his eyes suddenly became distant.

I stopped and looked at him. "Ruka..?" I questioned softly.

He blinked and turned to me, pressing a smile onto his lips, "Hm?"

"N-nothing," I replied and gave him a small smile.

He gave a small sigh and turned to me, chuckling. "Don't worry, Mikan; there's nothing wrong with me."

I puffed my cheeks and looked at him childishly, "I wasn't worried!"

He laughed sweetly then looked at me saying, "You're so cute when you do that."

His eyes returned to the road once again, leaving me speechless. I blushed and kicked off my shoes while pulling my knees up to my chest. I rested my chin on my arm and closed my eyes. Ruka pulled to a stop in front of our houses and turned to look at me. He used one finger to lift my chin off my arms. I gazed into his soft, sapphire orbs and silently died inside.

"Mikan, we're here."

His finger left my face as he exited the car to open my door.

"You really don't have to do that." I grinned and closed the door with a slight shove.

He shrugged and smiled. "It's just what I do."

I laughed and nodded, knowing full well of that myself. I exhaled a long breath as I turned to him and smiled. "The sunset's beautiful, huh?"

He nodded in agreement. "When we were young, we used to see who could reach the sun."

I didn't quite understand, but I continued to watch him smile to himself, me thinking of how I couldn't remember much of my childhood. As much as I wanted to remember my past, I couldn't; half of my memory seemed to be soaked up by a cloth, leaving only small bits for me to uncover. I could only remember my parents and Ruka. It wasn't frustrating though; it was actually rather fun to uncover secrets of my past. It was like a book with blank pages.

"Ah well, see you tomorrow."

I waved at him and turned right towards my house. Then, I felt his hand wrap around my left wrist, stopping me from walking any further. I turned to face him, slightly confused. His eyes sparkled in the sunlight as my eyes delved into his own. His grip loosened as he used his other hand to hold my right arm. I felt my heart pounding. My face was reddening by the moment. Everything seemed to revolve around us. Then, it happened.

He neared his face toward mine and slowly closed the gap between us, with our lips locked.

* * *

_B.C- _Leave a review for us!(: Note that this chapter has been completely reread and edited! -As I said on my profile-. Be sure to check my profile for updates!(: Chapter Three is going to be posted soon!

_Brisken- _Thanks for reading and for those special people who favorite, followed, or reviewed our story :3


End file.
